A multi-disciplinary cancer education program for clinical assistants, housestaff, clinical associates, practicing physicians nurses, and other health professionals has been implemented. We plan to increase the number of medical oncology clinical associates (fellows) from two to four and to provide an equal or greater opportunity for housestaff and clinical assistants (medical students) to participate in the diagnostic workups, staging and management of patients with neoplastic disease. Fellows, housestaff and medical students will have an increased opportunity to participate in the clinical research programs, learning elements of study design, evaluation and summarization of data. The attraction of an individual with significant expertise in cancer nursing will fill a current void in the nursing program at this institution. This individual will be responsible for developing, outlining and implementing an appropriate program in cancer nursing for the School of Nursing and will be responsible for developing continuing education programs in cancer nursing.